1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to electronic chips, geo chips, chips that communicate through near field or far field communication links, hand-held devices that sense and communicate with the chip, and hand-held devices that communicate with a distal server to store and broadcast information comprising at least location of the chip or the hand-held device to assist in identifying location of the chip and items associated with the chip.
2. Background of the Art
Involving from a combination of contactless identification and networking technologies, near field communication (NFC) is a wireless connectivity technology that enables convenient short-range communication between electronic devices. NFC is a very short-range wireless technology, for distances measured in centimeters, and is optimized for intuitive, easy and secure communication between various devices without user configuration. In order to make two devices communicate, users bring them close together or even make them touch. The devices' NFC interfaces will automatically connect and configure themselves to form a peer to peer network.
A further application of NFC is the combination of NFC applications with smart card security concept so that devices act like contactless smart cart with cryptographic capabilities. This NFC technology can be denoted as secure NFC and is standardized in ISO 18092, ECMA 340 and ECGS 102190. NFC is also compatible to the broadly established contactless smart card infrastructure based on ISO 14443 A.
The secure NFC can be included in wireless mobile communication devices like mobile phones, PDAs and the like. This means that confidential data and data that represents values is stored in a secure memory area and always stays on the mobile communication device. An authentication is performed by the secure NFC functionality included, for example, in a PDA or mobile phone and transmitted data can be encrypted by the secure NFC functionality using a private encryption key stored on the mobile phone.
The implementation of the secure NFC functionality into a wireless mobile communication device like a mobile phone allows the application of the mobile phone as for example a virtual stored transport ticket or an access key to a building (home or office), wherein the ticket or the access key is transferred by the secure NFC functionality of the mobile phone for granting the access to a transport means or a building.
Wireless mobile communication devices generally have to be equipped with autonomous energy sources due to their mobile character. U.S. Pat. No. 8,374,546 enables a secure NFC device with multiple energy sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,370,629 (Ngo) describes a system and method for determining and sharing of trusted location data. The system includes a network device or application and at least two independent trusted sources of location data/location assistance data, where the at least two independent trusted sources have unique and unalterable ID codes. The network device or application receive and authenticate the location information/location assistance data from the at least two independent trusted sources, and the network device or application calculates a trusted location estimate by comparing the location data of the at least two independent trusted sources. The network device or application is a self-aware device. The trusted location data may be virally shared with other self-aware network devices in the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,429 (Slupsky) describes a sensing system using RF technology with chips to interrogate information for location of or content of articles. The method and apparatus interrogates an electronic component, and includes a body having an interface for an interrogating device to use as a conduit in reliably performing multiple discrete interrogations of the electronic component without the interrogating device physically touching the electronic component (e.g., near field communication).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,368,515 enables an RFID device, and more particularly to a RFID device which can be used in both a tag mode and a reader mode. There is provided an RF antenna transmitting and receiving wireless signals; a tuning circuit as a frequency filtering circuit connected to the RF antenna; a memory storing data; and a wireless communication card including antenna connection terminals connected to the RF antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,210 (Belsan) enables the use of tags for global positioning of services and the like. One or more services are managed corresponding to a bearer tag (e.g., near field communication (NFC) tag, radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, contactless card, or barcode). A request to manage a service is initiated by reading service information from a bearer tag corresponding to the one or more services. A services platform initiates management of the one or more services based on the service information according to a predetermined or recurring billing arrangement.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.